xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Hendrickson
Jacob Hendrickson, also known by the alias of Jeffrey Hatfield, a former member of the X-Factor Management team, where he was tasked with identifying early recruits. After leaving X-Factor early in 2008, he took up the name 'Jeff' and joined his cousin Sid at Lost Waters Ranch, where he did primarily marketing work. At some point, Jacob fell in with the Shadow King, who used and amplified Jacob's psionic compulsion abilities in order to draw potential X-Factor recruits to the ranch. When X-Factor investigated, Jacob used his boosted powers to make them want to stay. The reasoning behind the events that followed is not quite clear, but in the end Jacob attempted to leave the ranch and was subdued by X-Factor agents, although not before he planted some nasty compulsions. He was treated for severe burns and taken into custody. He was recruited by Remaal al-Sahra and broken out of prison in the summer of 2009. A couple years later he was responsible for kidnapping Carpenter and in charge of a group of Los Hojas. Carpenter was recovered during Carpenwhere and he was captured and put into custody again. Personality Jacob's a bit neurotic when it comes to his work, with an eye for detail and a drive born from personal standards of success. When it comes to people, Jacob seems to have a silver tongue - he gets along with most everyone. Known Associations *Jacob spent a good deal of time under the influence of Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King. *Remaal al-Sahra — He was in charge of kidnapping Carpenter under al-S orders and in charge of a group of Los Hojas during Carpenwhere. *Silvio Constantini — There seems to be some tension between him and Silvio. He thinks Silvio is 'soft' and 'weak'. *Jessamyn West — The name caused Jacob to burst into a hysterical sort of laughter for some time with no explanation. Known Skills His power involves psionic compulsion similar to hypnotism, but on his own, he is not capable of creating an irresistible compulsion of even the smallest sort. Known History As Jacob Hendrickson, he was an early X-Factor employee, tasked with identifying potential recruits and making final-cut decisions about where offers were made. He had a good deal of knowledge about the early organization of the group, as well as security measures. He left X-Factor in early 2008 under what seemed, at the time, good terms. He showed up at Lost Waters Ranch as Jeffrey Hatfield almost immediately. He did much of the management of the place, including human resources, tracking and ordering supplies, and marketing. His job took him off the ranch almost as often as he was on. In the course of Hotel Colorado, Jacob attempted to make friends with the guests, but soon disappeared off ranch. It later appeared that he had been living in the abandoned mine, where the Shadow King was headquartered. When he attempted to leave, events were forced to a head and Jeff was shot and severely burned by Pete Wisdom and then given over to federal custody. It is unclear at what point Jacob made contact with the Shadow King. On September 5, 2011, Hendrickson was discovered missing from prison — a man without name, past, or identity had been inserted in his place. It turned out that the summer after he was captured, Al-Sahra recruited him and the process of getting him free and working with them was remarkably painless. During the Carpenwhere mission, it was discovered that he was responsible for the kidnapping of X-Factor's leader, Carpenter, when they rescued her from a cave at the Lost Waters Ranch. He had been in charge of a group of Los Hojas to complete this mission, all of whom were captured. He was also responsible for the deaths of everyone at the Ranch, compelling the Hojas to commit the murders. After being captured, both he and the hojas were interrogated and Jacob was put back in custody. Mentions & Sightings *Hotel Colorado *Carpenwhere Notes Last intelligence had Jacob in Federal Custody. Category:People